Interruptions
by Freckled Princess of Arendelle
Summary: Canon AU. Elsa and Hans just want a few moments of privacy. (Helsa)


Interruptions

It was another beautiful morning in the kingdom. The sky was starting to loose its sunrise colors of bright pink and fiery orange and a nice shade of blue with fluffy white clouds replacing it.

It was still an early hour yet the Queen of Arendelle was already up and brushing her hair at her vanity desk. She sat facing the mirror in her nightdress, the brush going through her long platinum waves. As her hand moved up to the top of her head, Elsa looked up and caught her reflection in the mirror. Blue eyes held the gaze and Elsa titled her head to the side. A few seconds later her lips curved into a sly smile and Elsa set her brush down on the desktop.

There was an exciting energy inside the queen, something new, warm and daring, and Elsa could only blame the dream she had the night before. A dream of a certain prince, wandering hands, hot kisses, and unbelievable feelings of sensual euphoria. She knew it was a scandalous dream, something that even Anna would disapprove if she heard about it, yet Elsa did not care.

She was bold this morning, and she wanted this.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Elsa stood from her chair and moved to the window. She glanced out and noticed a bright and sunny day. She lightly touched the glass with her fingertips and bit her lips at the throbbing in her lower region.

He went riding every morning if the weather permitted and returned right before breakfast. Anna would still be asleep when Elsa moved past her door, and Kristoff has not returned from his ice-harvesting trip with Sven. It was a perfect moment to get some privacy with Hans before her royal duties and sisterly responsibilities pulled her away.

Standing by the window, Elsa went through the day's schedule – she had a council meeting right after breakfast, Anna will surely have something planned for her and their visiting cousin, and there was the overseeing of a new selection of jackets and gowns.

Nevertheless, Elsa knew still had _some_ time.

The young queen smiled anew and moved to her dressing room. She pulled off her nightdress and conjured up a simple ice gown with a flicker of her wrists. In front of her vanity mirror, she arranged her hair in a neat bun and then slipped out of her chambers on steps lighter than a mouse's.

* * *

Soon enough, Elsa found herself approaching Anna's closed door. Placing an ear to the wood, Elsa was able to hear Anna's soft snores come from the other side, and her shoulders fell with relief.

 _What would Anna think if she found out about my secret fantasies?_ Elsa wondered as she picked up her pace and moved down the quiet corridor.

The sisters had forgiven Hans for his crimes a while back, and Anna knew about Elsa's blossoming romance with their former enemy. At first, he was a mere scoundrel to the queen. Then he was a servant and it just turned into something more. Now, after a year and a few months of being in Arendelle, Elsa and Hans were as close as Anna was with Kristoff.

There was just one little detail in their relationship that Anna did not know about. Her sister did not need to know that Elsa and Hans had been taking their romance a little further than the usual pecks on the cheeks and cuddling. When their romance was just beginning to blossom, Elsa was inexperienced with the ways of being intimate with men. She allowed Hans to take control in their secret assignations and Elsa enjoyed it no doubt.

Now though, it was her turn to take control.

* * *

The royal stables were quiet and the horses were still asleep when Hans stepped in with Sitron. Since it appeared that the stableboys were out and training some of the horses, Hans decided to put Sitron back in his stall and refill his water troth. Once the horse was content, Hans stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"Good morning Prince Hans."

Hans turned and sure enough, Elsa was standing across from him, her back pressed to the stall door and a light smile on her face. The snowflakes upon her dress sparkled in the slip of sunlight and when he squinted, Hans could only shake his head at how nice this particular gown fell over her curves.

"What are you doing up so early My Queen?"

"I'm always up at this hour, I just never go to the stables." Elsa admitted. She straightened and crossed her arms over her chest. Her ice heels clicked as she moved across the space between them and stopped before him.

Hans arched a curious brow. "Oh?"

"Yes, and I wanted to come and greet you."

The young queen uncrossed her arms and before Hans could think, her hands found his shirt collar and pulled him towards her. Her lips found his and Hans stumbled back against the door in surprise. His hands came down to grip her hips a few seconds later. Smiling, Elsa nudged his mouth greedily, wanting to deepen their kisses. With a light groan, Hans parted his lips and let her tongue in. Her cool hands moved around his neck to keep his lips on hers and Elsa let out a small squeak when she felt his hands grip her bottom and lift her up from the floor.

Flushed and just as breathless as her, Hans pulled back from her neck and glanced around. He knew that they could not do this here, not when anyone could come in and see everything. Quickly, Hans' gaze fell on an empty stall with an opened door and an idea appeared on his head.

 _Perfect._

Returning his lips on Elsa's, Hans kept a good grip on the queen and he carried her to the stall across. The moment they slipped in, Hans kicked the door closed and carried Elsa to the large pile of hay. Once he lowered her down, Elsa sat up and moved to unbutton his vest, her eyes wide and lips swollen from their heated make-out session.

Hans closed his eyes and leaned back against his arms as Elsa moved to straddle him, her slender fingers moving quick to undo the buttons. The stables were hot from the summer heat, yet her lips felt cool and refreshing against his neck. With a light giggle, Elsa reached out and nipped a soft spot by his Adam apple and then giving it a sweet kiss. Hans groaned in response and grabbed her chin to capture her lips again with one hand. The other moved to slip the gown from her shoulders.

Once the last button was undone, Elsa pushed the vest off his shoulders. The moment it was gone, her hands moved to help him out of his shirt. His own hands were becoming quick as he pulled the dress off her, revealing slender white shoulders and -

" _Oh my God!"_

Startled the couple looked up and Elsa spun around. She let out a small cry at the sight of a pale and horrified Kristoff standing at the stall door.

"Kristoff!" she cried out in alarm.

Frantic, she and Hans scrambled up to their feet and fumbled with covering any exposed skin. When she glanced out of the stall, Elsa's eyes widened at the sight of the just as curious Sven. Her cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red as a result.

"You were supposed to come tomorrow!"

Kristoff hesitated and scratched the back of his head. "We um….we decided to come early because of y-your cousins." he stammered, looking at his boots, Sven, anywhere but the couple.

"And this is your stall?" Elsa questioned.

"Y-yes your Majesty."

"Oh!" Elsa let out a small, embarrassed laugh and brushed down her clothes. "Well…then we mustn't invade your space. I-I should return to the palace. It's good to have you back Kristoff. Excuse me."

Straightening, the young woman gave both Hans and Kristoff a small nod before she turned and began to make her way out of the stall. As she passed Kristoff, the mountain man reached out and plucked a piece of straw from her hair. Blushing, Elsa stroked down her dress and hurried out of the stall before she had to explain herself any further.

The moment the queen was gone, Kristoff turned back to Hans with a narrowed glance. "There better not have been –"

Hans raised his hands up in mere innocence. "I can assure you there was nothing else. Yet." he said, a sly grin creeping upon his face.

He was about to make his way out when he felt Kristoff pull him back. When Hans turned to him, Kristoff held up his vest with a smirk.

"You don't wanna forget this."

Flushed, the prince snatched back his vest and moved out of the stall, grumbling under his breathe. Once he was out of the stables, Kristoff turned to his best friend with a grimace.

"Don't ask Sven. Just don't."

* * *

"Thank you gentlemen for your time, we shall definitely discuss more of these new innovations later this week." Elsa said with a polite smile.

She stood up from her seat at the head of the table and the rest of the council followed suit. As the men began to move away from the table and to the closed doors, Elsa let out a weary sigh and rubbed a hand across her forehead

"Well I must say that looked like an interesting meeting."

Elsa looked up and noticed Hans standing against the closed doors. His hands were clasped behind his back and an easy smile crossed his handsome face.

"Oh it was, but it was still long and tiresome nonetheless." Elsa admitted, settling down back in her chair. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back just as Hans approached her.

Gripping the edges of her chair, Hans moved her so the queen was facing him in her chair. Elsa opened her eyes and looked up at the prince. Hans smiled at her surprised look and leaned in so close that his lips brushed against hers.

"You know we haven't finished what we started this morning."

"Hmm no we haven't." Elsa whispered, leaning in to capture his lips.

Soon enough, their hands were grabbing each other, and teeth and tongues clashed in a frenzy passion. His hands stroked her hips before Elsa grabbed Hans' head and guided his lips from her mouth and down to her neck. His breath was hot over her skin and his hands were just as eager as they crept under her skirts and over her thighs.

"Hi Elsa! Hi Hans!"

The couple pulled apart and Hans was so startled that he stumbled back and fell on the floor with an _oomph._ Quickly, Elsa pulled her skirts down over her legs and turned just in time to see Olaf waddling in. Beside her, Hans remained on the floor and scowling at the intrusion.

Elsa bit her lips to keep herself from smiling. "Hi Olaf! Is there something you need?"

"Anna and Rapunzel are looking for you! You promised you'd go on a picnic with them!" Olaf reminded. He approached them and stopped once he saw the couple.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked curiously.

Elsa looked down at Hans and then at the snowman. "Oh we were just….Hans lost one of his cufflinks and I was just helping him look for it!"

"That's right," Hans agreed as he finally stood.

"I bet it'll turn up somewhere! Maybe I can help you find it!" Olaf assured him with a large smile.

Hans let out an agreeable grumble and brushed down his clothes, while Elsa choked back a giggle and crouched down before the unsuspecting snowman.

"Why don't you go find Anna and tell her that I'll meet her and Rapunzel at the front gates?" she suggested.

"Okay! I'll go tell her! And then I'll come back and help Hans find his cufflink!" Olaf decided. He then turned and hurried out of the council room.

The moment the snowman was gone, Elsa turned to Hans with a grimace. "I must go,"

She was about to start towards the door when Elsa felt Hans grab her wrist and pull her back towards him. Turning around, Elsa looked up at Hans' face.

"Meet me at the front of the library when you return." he whispered.

With a quick nod, Elsa gathered her dress and hurried out of the council room.

* * *

When Elsa returned from her picnic with Anna and Rapunzel, she declined their invitation to go into town and crept to the library. True to his word, Hans stood waiting by the large doors. The moment she appeared, he opened the doors and let Elsa pull him in.

Her back slammed into the bookshelf yet Elsa felt nothing as she cupped Hans' face and opened her lips to invite his tongue in. As their tongues tasted each other, Elsa felt his hand take her wrists and pin them above her head. Her heart thundered at the sudden boldness and she took the moment to nip his bottom lip with her teeth. In response, Hans growled and ground himself against her, making Elsa moan against him.

"Did Kristoff tell Anna about the stables?" he hissed into her ear.

"No, she doesn't know a thing." Elsa stammered, moving her head to direct his lips to hers once again.

"Whoa am I interrupting something here?"

At the sound of the familiar voice, Hans and Elsa turned and noticed a smiling Eugene at the end of aisle. He was holding a book in his arms and leaning against the shelf. An amused smile was clear on his face.

"We…" Hans began.

"Rapunzel told me you were going to meet up with Kristoff." Elsa cut off before he could answer. She pushed Hans off her and stroked down the creases of her dress.

"Oh I was, but who wants to talk about ice when you got a great show right here in the library?" Eugene teased, gesturing to the couple.

"There's nothing to see!" Elsa declared. Taking Hans' hand, she let out an low grumble and began to move past the other prince.

"You might wanna do something about the love bites!" Eugene suggested. His smile widened when Elsa and Hans both gave him equally annoyed scowls before they finally slipped out.

* * *

"I'm sure we have some extra fabrics for you in the closet." Gerda said cheerfully as she and Rapunzel walked down the corridor.

"Thank you Gerda, I just love the rosemaling patterns on your dresses. I'd love to see if I could sew something like that when I return to Corona." Rapunzel said as they stopped before a simple wooden door at the end of the hall.

"Well rest assured your Grace you'll find plenty of pretty patterns and colors right here. This is the largest closet in the castle and it's where we keep our fabrics and linen." Gerda said.

Rapunzel watched as the head housekeeper opened the door. With a light bow of her head, Gerda took one step into the room and looked up. The moment she did though, her eyes widened and she jumped back with a start.

"Oh my! Y-your Majesty!" she exclaimed with a hand to her heart.

"What is it?" Rapunzel stepped beside the older woman and peered in.

Before her, were Elsa and Hans. The young queen had the prince pinned to the nearest wall of fabrics and was making out with him. Little moans of pleasure escaped their lips and hands wandered in such places that made Gerda and even Rapunzel blush.

As though he sensed someone else's presence, Hans turned to the door and he suddenly froze. "E-Elsa!"

Looking up, Elsa followed Hans' gaze and her eyes widened at the two women at the door. Before her, poor Gerda looked mortified, while Rapunzel covered her blushing smile with a hand to her lips.

Clearly displeased, Elsa forced on a light smile and stepped away from the prince. "We were just picking out some fabrics for Prince Hans' new dress jacket."

"And on our way out." Hans added them with a polite bow and smile. Avoiding Elsa's glance, he brushed down his dishelved clothes and walked out of the closet.

As Rapunzel and Gerda watched the prince leave, Elsa took the moment to fix her dress and straighten up. She struggled not to think about what Gerda was going to whisper to Kai later, or what Rapunzel and Eugene were going to think since they both came across the queen.

"Excuse me, I must go prepare the menu for supper."

Watching Elsa disappear down the hallway, Rapunzel and Gerda exchanged a silent glance before Rapunzel let out a small giggle. Gerda shook her head with a weary grin before they turned back to the closet.

* * *

After supper, Elsa stepped into her chambers. Before coming up, she politely turned down Anna's invitation to join her, Kristoff, and their cousins in the parlor for continuing entertainment. Her hands moved up to her hair and she began to pull out the pins holding up her perfect bun.

"Hi Elsa."

Elsa looked up and noticed Anna sitting on the edge of her bed. Surprised, the older girl closed the door behind her and turned to her sister. When had she managed to beat her to the chamber?

"Hello Anna."

"Today was definitely an eventful day." Anna admitted with a bright smile. She watched Elsa move to the vanity.

"Yes it was."

"You must be exhausted."

"I am." Elsa turned around and noticed Anna smiling wide and smug. "Anna do you have something you want to…"

"I know there's something you're trying to hide from me. At breakfast Kristoff barely looked at you and Hans. Rapunzel and Eugene could not stop smiling at dinnertime and when I asked them, Eugene gave you and Hans a funny look like he knew something."

Catching her sister's sudden hesitation, Anna's smile widened. "There's only one explanation to that. You wanted to have some 'alone' time with Hans." she said, adding quotation marks to the word 'alone'

"No of course not."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Elsa!"

"Okay you caught me!" Elsa groaned and turned to face her sister. "We thought we could have a few moments alone at the stables but Kristoff came home early and we happened to be in his stall! Hans then came after my council meeting and Olaf burst in! And then there was Eugene at the library and –"

Anna held up a hand. "Look I get it Elsa. There never seems to be a moment alone for you two. I sometimes feel the same way with Kristoff."

"It's easy for you, you're young and not always pulled away to fulfill your responsibilities. Being the queen, I know I need to be on my best behavior for those around me. That I have to conceal and don't feel. But when I'm with him or when he's on my mind, I feel so bold…" Elsa felt her voice fade and her cheeks grow warm.

"Were you scared about what I was going to think about this?"

When Elsa did not respond, Anna let out a small laugh. "You're so silly Els! You do know we forgave Hans a long time ago. And from what I saw between you two I knew you guys had to be taking it further." she teased.

Elsa gave her an odd glance and Anna giggled. "What? I'm sorry but in my opinion, behind the curtains is a terrible place to steal a few hot kisses, just saying."

Shaking her head with tease, Elsa could not help but join in her sister's laughter. When they quieted down, Anna beamed and sprung up from the bed.

"Luckily for you, the night's still young. I bet he's on his way over here right now." she guessed with a playful wink.

Elsa smiled as Anna moved towards her. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about Elsa. Just because you're queen that doesn't mean you can't love and take things a little further in your relationship. We're all human. Just do everyone a small favor and lock the door next time. Okay?"

"Okay," Elsa said and let her sister embrace her before they pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Anna said, giving her a final kiss on the head before she turned and walked out of the door.

"Goodnight Anna," Elsa turned back to the mirror and plucked out the last hairpin. Her hair fell loose over her shoulders and back and she looked up at the mirror with a smile.

Just a minute after Anna left, the door creaked open and Hans stepped in, dressed in a loose shirt, trousers, and boots.

Locking the door behind him, he looked up and noticed Elsa watching him from the vanity. With a bright smile, he moved towards her and as soon as he was close enough, Elsa grabbed him and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Her arms went around his neck and Hans took the moment to lift her up from the chair. He carried her to the large bed and laid her down, their lips not stopping once for a break.

They were certain that now there won't be anymore interruptions.


End file.
